W puszczach Afryki/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Po długim wypoczynku. A gdyby tak Amerykanie zawojowali cześć prowincji Kongo? – zapytał Maks Huber – czy o tym nigdy nie było jeszcze mowy? – A na coby nam się to zdało? – odpowiedział Jan Cort. – Czy nam brak przestrzeni w Stanach Zjednoczonych?… Jakie to olbrzymie puste obszary rozciągają się od Alaski do Texas!… Pocóż mamy kolonje zakładać zdaleka od kraju, czy nie lepiej uprawiać i zaludniać własną ziemię? – Ech! mój kochany Janie, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, narody europejskie podzielą się zdobyczami w Afryce, czyli zagarną sobie ze trzy miljardy hektarówMiara powierzchni 10,000 metrów kwadratowych 1 ¾ morgi. ziemi!… Czyż Amerykanie wyrzekną się tego na korzyść Anglików, Niemców, Hollandczyków, Portugalczyków, Francuzów, Włochów, Belgów i Hiszpanów?… – Amerykanom ta ziemia nie jest potrzebna – odpowiedział Jan Cort – dlatego że… – Że co? – podchwycił Maks Huber. – Że moim zdaniem, po co męczyć nogi, skoro wystarcza wyciągnąć rękę… – Mój kochany Janie, przyjdzie chwila, w której rząd federalny upomni się o swój udział w zdobyczach afrykańskich… Część prowincji Kongo zagarnęła Francja, drugą część Belgja, trzecią Niemcy, a przecież jest jeszcze część prowincji Kongo niepodległej, która czeka na swego zdobywcę… I cały ten kraj, który zwiedzamy od trzech miesięcy… – Ale tylko jako turyści, Maksie, a nie jako zdobywcy. – Nie widzę w twoim określeniu zbyt wielkiej różnicy, godny obywatelu Stanów Zjednoczonych – wygłosił Maks Huber. – Powtarzam raz jeszcze, że w tej części Afryki Stany Zjednoczone mogłyby założyć wspaniałą kolonję. Ziemia jest tu tak urodzajna, że niemal prosi się o to, aby ludzie zużytkowali jej żyzność; rzeki i strumienie zasilają wilgocią grunty, a ta sieć wodna nigdy nie wysycha… – Nawet podczas tak nieznośnego, jak dzisiaj upału – dokończył Jan Cort, ocierając chustką spocone czoło. – Mój kochany, przyzwyczailiśmy się już do upałów! – zawołał Maks Huber. – Powiedz, mój przyjacielu, czyśmy się już nie zaaklimatyzowali, czyśmy, że się tak wyrażę, nie zamienili się już w murzynów?… Teraz jest dopiero marzec, a co to będzie w lipcu lub sierpniu, gdy promienie słońca będą parzyć skórę, jak ogień!… – W każdym razie, Maksie, trudnoby nam się było przedzierzgnąć w Pahuinów lub Zanzibarczyków, mamy na to nazbyt delikatną skórę. Przyznaję, że odbyliśmy piękną i zajmującą wyprawę, która nam się powiodła znakomicie… ale pragnę powrócić już do Libreville i zażyć w naszych faktorjach spokoju i wypoczynku, który się słusznie należy takim, jak my podróżnikom. Toć trzy miesiące spędziliśmy w podróży… – Pod tym względem zgadzam się z tobą – odpowiedział Maks Huber – nasza awanturnicza wyprawa była dość zajmująca. Jednak muszę przyznać, nie zadowoliła mnie w zupełności. – Jakto, Maksie, nie rozumiem cię. Przebyłeś wiele setek mil przez kraj zupełnie ci nieznany, narażony byłeś na rozmaite niebezpieczeństwa ze strony dzikich krajowców, którzy nieraz witali nas zatrutemi strzałami, odbywałeś polowania, które numidyjski lew i libijska pantera raczyły zaszczycić swoją obecnością, składałeś, jak w starożytności, ofiary ze stu słoni na korzyść naszego wodza Urdaksa, zebrałeś tyle kłów słoniowych, że możnaby niemi pokryć klawisze wszystkich fortepianów na świecie, i jeszcze jesteś niezadowolony?… – Jestem zadowolony i niezadowolony zarazem, mój Janie. Korzyści, które wyliczyłeś, bywają wogóle udziałem wszystkich badaczów, czyniących wyprawy do Afryki środkowej. Czytamy opisy tego w podróżach Boerta, Burtona, Speekego, Stanleya, Serpa Pinto, Granta, Liwingstona, du Chaillu, Kamerona, Mage’a, Wissemana, Brazzi, Gallieniego, Dybowskiego, Lejeana, Massarego, Buonfantiego i de Maitre’a. W tej chwili, wstrząśnienie wozu, który uderzył o kamień, przerwało Maksowi dalsze wyliczanie zdobywców afrykańskich. Jan Cort, korzystając z tej przerwy, zapytał: – Spodziewałeś się zatym napotkać co innego w ciągu swej podróży? – Tak, mój kochany Janie. – Coś niespodziewanego? – Jeszcze coś lepszego, gdyż niespodzianek mieliśmy dosyć. – Zatym pragnąłeś, aby cię spotkała jakaś przygoda nadzwyczajna? – Nie inaczej, mój przyjacielu, a tymczasem ani razu nie miałem sposobności doznać czegoś nadzwyczajnego, niezwykłego i nazwać Afrykę krajem osobliwym i tajemniczym, jak ją nazywali w starożytności… – Widzę, Maksie, że Francuz jest trudniejszy do zadowolenia, niż Amerykanin. – Nie przeczę, jeśli ci wystarczają wrażenia, doznane podczas naszej podróży. – Najzupełniej, Maksie! – Powracasz więc zadowolony? – Naturalnie, nadewszystko zaś dlatego, że już wracam. – I sądzisz, że czytelnicy, którzyby czytali opis naszej podróży, zawołaliby: «Jakie to ciekawe!» – Gdyby tego nie powiedzieli, byliby bardzo wymagającemi. – No, zapewne, ciekawość ich zadowoliłaby się bardziej, gdyby nasza wyprawa skończyła się w żołądku lwa lub ludożercy z Ubangi – odparł Jan Cort. – Nie posuwając się do tej ostateczności, która jednak ma pewien urok dla czytelników, powiedz tak szczerze, z ręką na sercu, Janie, czy mógłbyś przysiąc, że odkryliśmy coś zupełnie nowego, czego nie odkrył żaden z podróżników, zwiedzających przed nami Afrykę środkową? – Nie, tego nie powiem, Maksie. – Co do mnie, miałem nadzieję, ze los okaże się łaskawszym względem mnie. – Czy jesteś chciwy sławy i pragniesz, aby cię nazywano nieustraszonym podróżnikiem? Ja niczego więcej nie pragnąłem i jestem zadowolony z naszej wyprawy. – Nie zyskaliśmy nic, mój drogi. – Ależ Maksie, nasza podróż jeszcze nie skończona, a przez pięć lub sześć tygodni, które upłyną, zanim się dostaniemy stad do Libreville… – Dajżeż pokój! – przerwał Maks – nasza podróż teraz odbędzie się chyba w warunkach jak najpospolitszych, tak, jak gdybyśmy jechali ubitym gościńcem. – Kto wie? W tej chwili wóz zatrzymał się u stóp wzgórza, gdyż tu zamierzano stanąć na odpoczynek wieczorny. Na wzgórzu rosło kilka pięknych drzew, jedynych na tej rozległej płaszczyźnie, oświetlonej promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Była godzina siódma wieczorem. Pod szerokością gieograficzną ósmego stopnia na północ, zmierzch trwa bardzo krótko i zaraz zapada noc, która tego dnia tym bardziej zapowiadała się wcześnie, że gęste chmury ukazały się na horyzoncie, przysłaniając gwiazdy i księżyc na nowiu. Wóz przeznaczony jedynie dla przewożenia podróżnych, nie zawierał w sobie ani towarów, ani zapasów żywności. Był to rodzaj wagonu, umieszczonego na czterech mocnych kołach; wóz ten ciągnęło sześć wołów. W przedniej części wagonu były drzwi, prowadzące do wnętrza, z boków znajdowały się okienka, wewnątrz wagon podzielony był na dwie izdebki. Izdebkę znajdującą się w głębi zajmowali dwaj młodzi ludzie, w wieku od dwudziestu pięciu do dwudziestu sześciu lat. Jeden z nich Jan Cort był Amerykaninem, drugi Maks Huber – Francuzem. Izdebkę od wejścia zajmował kupiec portugalski nazwiskiem Urdaks i przewodnik, który kierował ruchem karawany, zwany w tamtejszym narzeczu «foreloper». Przewodnik nazywał się Kamis i był krajowcem, rodem z Kamerunu. Znał on doskonale swoje rzemiosło przewodnika, umiejącego się kierować wśród rozpalonych przestrzeni Ubangi. Wagon, zbudowany mocno, niczym nie przypominał, że przebył tak daleką podróż. Skrzynia, czyli pudło, było w dobrym stanie, koła nie zużyte, szprychy nie pogięte, ani nie połamane, tak jakby powracano ze spaceru, a tymczasem przebył przestrzeń przeszło tysiąca kilometrów. Trzy miesiące temu, wehikuł ten wyruszył z Libreville, stolicy francuskiej prowincji Kongo. Stamtąd dążąc w kierunku wschodnim, posuwał się po płaszczyznach Ubangi, dalej niż bieg rzeki Bahar el-Abiad, która wlewa swe wody do jeziora Czad. Okolica ta otrzymała swe nazwisko od jednego z głównych dopływów prawego brzegu, to jest od rzeki Kongo, czyli Zairy, a ciągnie się na wschód od Kamerunu niemieckiego, którego gubernator jest konsulem gieneralnym niemieckim w Afryce Zachodniej. Granic dokładnych Konga trudno byłoby określić, nawet na najświeższej mapie. Jeżeli to nie jest pustynia, lecz pustynia pokryta bujną roślinnością, niepodobna w niczym do Sahary, to bez wątpienia jest to olbrzymia przestrzeń, po której rozsiane są wsie, znajdujące się od siebie w znacznej odległości. Różne pokolenia prowadzą tam z sobą nieustanną wojnę, zwyciężają się nawzajem i zabijają. Niektóre z tych pokoleń żywią się jeszcze dotychczas mięsem ludzkim, jak pokolenie Mubuttu, zamieszkujące pomiędzy źródłami Nilu a Kongo. Ono to dla zaspokojenia swych instynktów ludożerczych poświęca własne dzieci. Misjonarze wydzierają barbarzyńcom te biedne istotki przemocą lub okupem i wychowują je w wierze chrześcijańskiej, w zakładach pobudowanych wzdłuż rzeki Siramba. Schroniska te nie utrzymałyby się z pewnością, gdyby nie były wspierane zasiłkami pieniężnemi ze strony państw europejskich, a nadewszystko Francji. Dla ścisłości opowiadania musimy dodać, że w Ubangi dzieci krajowców uważane są za monetę, która ma obieg w kraju w handlu zamiennym. Płacą oni dziećmi za rozmaite przedmioty, których handlarze im dostarczają. Najbogatszym zatym krajowcem jest ten, który ma najwięcej dzieci. Ale chociaż Portugalczyk Urdaks nie zapuszczał się na te przestrzenie w interesach handlowych i nie stykał się zblizka z pokoleniami zamieszkującemi wybrzeża Ubangi, i choć nie miał innego celu nad zaopatrzenie się w jak największą ilość kości słoniowej, znał jednak dzikie ludy, zamieszkujące Kongo Nieraz, spotykając się z niemi, musiał używać broni palnej w obronie własnej. Obecna wyprawa mogła się zaliczać do szczęśliwych i korzystnych, gdyż nie wydarła ani jednej ofiary z pośród osób należących do karawany. Mijając wioskę w pobliżu źródeł rzeki Bahar-El-Abiad, Jan Cort i Maks Huber ocalili od okropnej śmierci małe dziecko, wykupując je za cenę kilku szkiełek. Był to dziesięcioletni chłopczyk, o rysach twarzy przyjemnych i łagodnych, niezbyt przypominających pochodzenie murzyńskie. Tak, jak się to nieraz spotyka u niektórych pokoleń, chłopiec miał cerę prawie jasną, włosy blond, a nie czarne kiędzierzawe, nos orli i nie spłaszczony, wargi cienkie, budowę ciała zręczną i silną; w oczach jego błyszczała inteligiencja. Biedny chłopiec, oderwany od swego plemienia, gdyż bliższej rodziny już nie miał, nazywał się Lango. Wkrótce przywiązał się całym sercem do swoich wybawców. Poprzednio jakiś czas chował się u Misjonarzy, którzy go nauczyli trochę po francusku i po angielsku, następnie jednak wpadł w ręce pokolenia Donka, gdzie byłby go spotkał los najokropniejszy. Przywiązanie i wdzięczność chłopca zjednały mu nawzajem serdeczną życzliwość obydwuch przyjaciół, którzy go żywili, odziewali i starali się wychować jak najlepiej. Inne życie wiódł teraz Lango, przestał już być żywym towarem, tak jak jego mali współziomkowie, żył w faktorjach w Libreville i stał się niejako przybranym dzieckiem Maksa Huber i Jana Cort. Rozumiał, że oni go nie opuszczą, czuł, że go kochają i serce jego wzbierało wdzięcznością, a w oczach kręciły się łzy, ile razy który z dwuch przyjaciół gładził go pieszczotliwie po głowie. Gdy wóz się zatrzymał, woły znużone drogą daleką i upałem, pokładły się na łące. Lango, który część drogi przeszedł pieszo, to wyprzedzając wóz, to biegnąc za nim, natychmiast znalazł się przy swoich opiekunach. Ci zwolna wysiadali z wozu. – Czy nie jesteś bardzo znużony? – zapytał Jan Cort, ujmując chłopca za rękę. – Nie, nie, ja mam dobre nogi i lubię biegać – odpowiedział Lango z uśmiechem. – Trzeba teraz coś zjeść – rzekł Maks. – Zjeść… ach, tak… I ucałowawszy ręce swych opiekunów, zwrócił się do ludzi niosących pakunki, którzy zatrzymali się w cieniu drzew na wzgórzu. Wóz służył tylko do przejazdu dwom przyjaciołom, Urdaksowi i Kamisowi; pakunki, kość słoniową i zapasy żywności dźwigali ludzie, po większej części murzyni z Kamerunu, a było ich około pięćdziesięciu. Teraz poskładali swoje ciężary na ziemi. Oprócz zapasów żywności mieli poddostatkiem zwierzyny, w którą obfitowały okolice Ubangi. Murzyni-tragarze są to ludzie płatni, nawet drogo, i znający swoje rzemiosło; korzyści pieniężne, osiągnięte z każdej takiej wyprawy, pozwalają na to, aby ich sowicie wynagradzać. Ludzie ci nigdy nie przebywają w domu, od dzieciństwa wynajmują się do dźwigania ciężarów i pracują, dopóki im sił starczy. Jest to zajęcie bardzo uciążliwe. Ramiona tragarzy uginają się pod ciężarami, które ścierają im skórę, nogi mają zakrwawione, ciało pokaleczone przez ostre trawy, gdyż dla ochrony ubrania, noszą na sobie tylko rzeczy niezbędne. I tak pracują od świtu, aż do godziny jedenastej przed południem i znów rozpoczynają pochód, gdy upał się zmniejsza, aż do wieczora. Interesem handlujących jest dobrze wynagradzać tych ludzi, dobrze ich żywić i nie nadużywać ich sił. Polowanie na słonie bywa połączone z wieloma niebezpieczeństwami, gdyż oprócz słoni można napotkać pantery i lwy; – dlatego też wódz wyprawy stara się mieć ludzi pewnych i zaufanych. Następnie, gdy zdobycz jest obfita, zależy głównie na tym, aby karawana szczęśliwie i prędko powróciła do faktorji na wybrzeżu. Każdy więc stara się o to, aby w drodze nie zatrzymywało jego pochodu znużenie ludzi lub choroby, a mianowicie ospa, króra w tych okolicach czyni straszne spustoszenia. Portugalczyk Urdaks wiedział o tym wszystkim i postępował bardzo roztropnie, czuwając troskliwie nad swemi ludźmi. Każda jego wyprawa do Afryki środkowo-południowej opłacała mu się sowicie. I obecna dostarczyła mu obficie kości słoniowej, którą zdobył po za rzeką Bahar-el-Abiad, prawie na granicy Darfuru. Pod cieniem wspaniałych drzew karawana rozłożyła się obozem. Jan Cort zapytał Urdaksa, czy wybrali odpowiednie miejsce na odpoczynek. – Doskonałe – odpowiedział Portugalczyk – dlatego, że i woły mają tu wyborną paszę. – Wistocie trawa tutaj gęsta i soczysta – dodał Jan Cort. – Jabym ją także chętnie chrupał, gdybym miał trzy żołądki, któremi natura obdarzyła zwierzęta przeżuwające – odezwał się wesoło Maks Huber. – Dziękuję ci za ten przysmak – odparł Jan Cort – wolę ja kawałek mięsa antylopy, upieczonego na węglach, a do tego kawałek suchara i kieliszek wina… – Do którego możemy domieszać trochę wody z tego czystego strumienia, który płynie ot, tam – dodał Portugalczyk, wskazując rzekę, będącą zapewne dopływem Ubangi. Toczyła ona swe fale może o kilometr odległości, w stronie zachodniej pagórka. Naprędce rozłożono obóz. Z kłów słoniowych ułożono stos w pobliżu wozu. Rozpalono kilka ognisk z suchych gałęzi. Kamis czuwał nad tym, aby nikomu nic nie brakowało. Podróżni nasi mieli poddostatkiem mięsa z łosia i antylopy, spożywali je świeże lub suszone, gdyż obfitość zwierzyny pozwalała na to, aby sobie nie żałować pożywienia. W powietrzu rozchodził się zapach smażonego mięsa, i wszyscy zaczęli zajadać z apetytem, wywołanym przez ruch i świeże powietrze. Broń i amunicja pozostała wewnątrz wozu, było tam parę skrzynek z nabojami, fuzje do polowania, karabiny i rewolwery, a wszystko w najlepszym gatunku. Broń była wyłączną własnością Jana Cort, Maksa Huber, Urdaksa i Kamisa. W godzinę później wszyscy już byli nasyceni i myśleli tylko o spoczynku. Kamis jednak postawił straż z kilku ludzi, aby czuwali nad bezpieczeństwem karawany. Straż ta miała się zmieniać co 2 godziny. W tych pustych i dzikich okolicach trzeba się zawsze mieć na baczności, gdyż ludzie są tam zarówno złośliwi jak zwierzęta. Urdaks był zatym bardzo ostrożny, miał on około lat pięćdziesięciu, lecz był silny, wytrwały i przebiegły. Trzydziestopięcioletni Kamis był niemniej odważny i przezorny i wielokrotnie przeprowadzał już karawany przez puszcze Afryki. Dwaj przyjaciele i Portugalczyk zasiedli do wieczerzy pod cieniem drzewa. Posiłek, przygotowany przez jednego z krajowców, przyniósł im Lango. Jedząc, rozmawiali, głównie o tym, co ich jeszcze w drodze spotkać może. Mieli jeszcze olbrzymią do przebycia przestrzeń, z tysiąc pięćset lub sześćset kilometrów, na co potrzeba było z pięć lub ze sześć tygodni czasu. – Niewiadome, co nas jeszcze spotkać może – mówił Jan Cort do swego towarzysza, który pragnął przygód nadzwyczajnych. Począwszy od granic Darfuru, karawana dążyła do rzeki Ubangi, przebywszy pierwej wbród rzekę Aukadébé i liczne jej dopływy. Tego dnia karawana zatrzymała się mniej więcej w tym punkcie, gdzie krzyżuje się dwudziesty południk z ósmym stopniem szerokości gieograficznej. – Teraz musimy się skierować w stronę południowo-zachodnią – rzekł Urdaks. – Zdaje się, że nie moglibyśmy się zwrócić w inną stronę – odpowiedział Jan Cort – gdyż jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą, na horyzoncie ze strony południowej ukazuje się las, którego kresu nie widać ani na wschód, ani na zachód. – Tak jest, to las olbrzymi – potwierdził Portugalczyk. – Gdybyśmy byli zmuszeni okrążać go ze strony wschodniej, upłynęłoby kilka miesięcy, zanim pozostawilibyśmy go po za sobą. – A gdy zwrócimy się na zachód? – Od strony zachodniej droga jest mniej uciążliwa; nie oddalając się od skraju lasu i nie nakładając wiele drogi, napotykamy rzekę Ubangi. – A czy przypadkiem nie skrócilibyśmy sobie drogi, gdybyśmy się przedostali przez ten las? – zapytał Maks Huber. – O! przynajmniej o jakie dwa tygodnie wcześniej stanęlibyśmy u celu podróży. – A więc dla czego nie mamy się puścić tą drogą? – Dlatego, że ten las jest nieprzebyty. – Ależ co znowu?… Skądże nieprzebyty? – pytał Maks Huber, potrząsając głową. – Być może, iż pieszo można się przez niego przedostać – odparł Portugalczyk – chociaż nie jestem tego pewny, albowiem nikt jeszcze nie odważył się na to; ale chcieć wozami przejechać ten gąszcz leśny, byłoby to bezowocne usiłowanie. – Mówisz, Urdaksie, że nikt nigdy nie próbował przedostać się przez ten las? – Może i usiłował, panie Maksie, ale nikomu się to nie udało i zdaje mi się, że w całej prowincji Kamerunu i Kongo nikt nie odważyłby się na tę próbę. Któżby chciał zapuszczać się tam, gdzie niema żadnej ścieżki i przedzierać się przez gąszcze krzaków i cierni? Nie wiem nawet, czy ogień i siekiera otworzyłyby nam drogę przez puszczę, gdyż napotkałoby się jeszcze mnóstwo spróchniałych, powalonych na ziemię pni drzewnych, które stanowiłyby nieprzebytą zaporę. – Czy doprawdy nieprzebytą, Urdaksie? – Kochany przyjacielu – rzekł Jan Cort – nie myśl o tym lesie; możemy się nazwać szczęśliwemi, że go ominiemy. Przyznam ci się, że nie miałbym ochoty przedzierać się przez taki labirynt drzew… – I nie byłbyś ciekawy dowiedzieć się, co się znajduje w podobnej puszczy? – A cóż może być, mój Maksie? Czy myślisz, że tam są nieznane królestwa, zaklęte miasta, lub nieznane gatunki zwierząt mięsożernych, o pięciu nogach naprzykład, albo ludzi o trzech nogach? – Kto wie, czy tak nie jest, mój Janie?… Jakże bym chciał zapuścić się w głąb tego lasu!… Lango, z oczyma szeroko otwartemi, w których malował się wyraz ciekawości, słuchał tej rozmowy. Widać było, że gdyby Maks Huber chciał się zapuścić w ten las tajemniczy, chłopiec bez trwogi i wahania udałby się za nim – A więc, Urdaksie, nie mamy zamiaru przedostawać się przez ten las, aby dotrzeć do wybrzeży Ubangi!… – Ależ nie mamy, nie mamy – odparł Portugalczyk – moglibyśmy się narazić na to, żebyśmy się z niego nigdy nie wydostali. – No, jeśli tak, mój kochany Maksie, to chodźmy spać. We śnie pozwalam ci badać tajemnice wnętrza tego lasu i przedzierać się przez nieprzebyte gęstwiny, ale tylko we śnie, bo na jawie jest to rzeczą niebezpieczną. – Dobrze, Janie, możesz się śmiać ze mnie dowoli. Ale pamiętam, co powiedział jeden z naszych poetów, tylko doprawdy nie pamiętam który: «Szperać w krainach nieznanych, jest to znajdować zawsze coś nowego.» – Doprawdy, Maksie? A jakiż jest drugi wiersz odpowiadający pierwszemu? – Zapomniałem go. – Zapomnij więc i o pierwszym i chodźmy spać. Była to bardzo rozsądna rada; obydwaj przyjaciele zastosowali się do niej niezwłocznie. Przyzwyczajeni byli sypiać pod gołym niebem, to też woleli przepędzić tę noc pod drzewami, gdzie było chłodniej, niż we wnętrzu wozu. Jan i Maks owinęli się w kołdry i ułożyli do snu pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa. Lango przytulił się do nich, jak wierny piesek. Urdaks i Kamis przed udaniem się na spoczynek obeszli jeszcze cały obóz, aby się przekonać, czy woły są spętane, czy ludzie śpią i czy wygaszono ogniska, z których lada iskierka mogłaby wzniecić pożar, zapalając zeschłe trawy i gałęzie. Dopełniwszy tego, ułożyli się do snu w pobliżu wozu. Wkrótce wszyscy zasnęli snem głębokim; zdaje się, że i straż nie oparła się znużeniu, gdyż skoro około godziny dziesiątej ukazały się jakieś podejrzane ognie na skraju wielkiego lasu, nikt ich nie dostrzegł i nie oznajmił o tym Urdaksowi. ----